The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for a machine change history tracking process for enterprise resource planning (ERP) applications.
Many modern technology systems such as computers, web servers, telephone switches, Internet routers, test equipment, manufacturing control systems, etc., are configurable as to their electronic, mechanical and software components. For example, a personal computer is configurable to meet the needs of the user or customer by adding circuit cards (e.g., PCI or EISA graphics cards, LAN interface cards, etc.), additional integrated circuits in sockets (e.g. memories, coprocessors, etc.), software components (e.g. application programs, drivers, utilities, etc.), and even mechanical components (e.g. panels, covers, brackets, etc.). Many products adopt configurable architectures to enable modular assembly techniques, cost reduction, and field upgradability.